<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodnight n go by wslfhaley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973955">goodnight n go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wslfhaley/pseuds/wslfhaley'>wslfhaley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Choi Beomgyu, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, beomgyu is scared of lightning and thunder :(, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wslfhaley/pseuds/wslfhaley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was one in the morning and beomgyu got to share a room with taehyun, initially beomgyu was fond of the idea until a storm rolled in later that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodnight n go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was listening to goodnight n go by ariana grande and this small idea popped into my head, i’m not good at writing as u can tell but i missed them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was one in the morning and beomgyu got to share a room with taehyun, initially beomgyu was fond of the idea until a storm rolled in later that night. he deeply regret it, wishing that soobin or any other member could have been roomed with him. he knew that taehyun hated when people woke him up when he was in dreamland, and he didn’t want to bother him. he had astraphobia, no one knew he was terrified of lightning and thunder except for himself and he wanted to keep it that way because he didn’t want the other members to tease him about it but the weather tonight was awful, he could hear the wind blowing on the windows of his hotel room and the roaring thunder outside, at least he didn’t see the lightning cause the curtains were covering the windows. this was still enough to shake him up though. he was hiding his timid little body under the white duvets and kept his arms tightly wrapped around his stitch plush, yes he had a stitch plush. he thought of himself a bit of a kid still because he liked watching disney movies and kid shows, drawing in colouring books and all that other type of stuff. the other members also thought of him as a baby, maybe he actually was at heart.</p><p>beomgyu let out a small noise when he heard the loudest thunder out of all the other ones, not understanding how taehyun could sleep through the loud noises. he couldn’t take it no more so he stood up on his feet and grabbed his phone and plush, taking it under his arm and left his hotel room. he walked towards where soobin was and gently knocked a few times, he knew no one was roomed with his which was a good thing. knock knock. no answer, until he did it again and the door opened to a sleepy looking soobin. he smiled softly at the sight of it, hair messy and rubbing his eyes. gosh, he looked adorable. shut up beomgyu. groaning mentally at his thoughts.</p><p>“beomgyu? what are you doing here so late?” soobin questioned, confused and half asleep.</p><p>“sooby, i couldn’t sleep because of the thunder so i was wondering if i could room with you for the night?” beomgyu asked, knowing he would obviously say yes cause one, they’re best friends and two he could never say no to him.</p><p>“yeah sure, just come in please the light is blinding me.” he grunted and held the door open for beomgyu, who walked in and happily skipped to his bed. earning a puzzled look from the other boy but brushed it off, too tired to care that he wanted to sleep in his bed. soobin settled back in and sighed, closing his eyes and tried to fall back asleep but beomgyu wouldn’t stop talking.</p><p>“soobin, do you think it’s funny that i’m scared of lightning and thunder?” </p><p>“it’s normal especially for you cause you’re just a baby.” he replied to him, laughing softly when beomgyhu slapped him on his shoulder.</p><p>“i’m not a baby.” he pouted. “it’s just ever since i was small i’ve had this fear over it and you’re the first person i’ve told..” realizing that he told soobin his fear, he can feel his ears and face warming up. he didn’t mean for it to slip out like that.</p><p>“it’s kind of obvious kid, out of all the times you came to me whenever the weather was like this. i’m glad you trust me though.” he mumbled, gently rubbing beomgyu’s arm to free him of his embarrassment.</p><p>beomgyu nodded and held his plush close to his chest, curling up into a little ball next to soobin. minutes passed and he knew that the boy was already fast asleep and here he was still being afraid of the thunder, his heart was racing terribly fast at the sound of it, a little whimper escaping his mouth.</p><p>“soobin, are you awake?” he whispered, voice cracking slightly since he was close to crying. he felt like such a baby and it was embarrassing to him but he was scared and he needed to be held.</p><p>“now i am, what do you need now?” </p><p>“c-can you.. hold me? please.” beomgyu asked in a shaky voice. “i just.. need comfort cause it’s making me nervous.”</p><p>beomgyu didn’t hear an answer but got pulled into his arms anyway, his stomach getting filled with countless butterflies when he felt soobin’s strong arms wrapping around his tiny body, his face buried in his chest, he could smell the cologne on his shirt. he didn’t know what to do. if he was allowed or not to hug him back and snuggle closer to him, not wanting to make soobin feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“you can hold me too gyu.” he said. thank god. </p><p>“o-okay.” he stuttered as he put his arm over soobin’s tummy and placed his head on his chest, a blush appearing on his face when he felt the other boy running his fingers through his hair. he was so glad that it was dark in here so soobin didn’t see his facial expressions.</p><p>“you’re okay with me beomgyu, don’t worry about anything else. just close your eyes and go to sleep. we have a big day tomorrow.” soobin whispered, continuing to play with his hair and pressed a gentle kiss on top of it. it was at this moment when the younger felt much safer. something about soobin always calmed him down, maybe it was how gentle he seemed to be with him, he had a soft spot for beomgyu and it showed. later that night he fell asleep comfortably and happily in his arms, cute low snores leaving his mouth that made soobin chuckle.</p><p>“what a cute baby.” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and went back into dreamland as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>